A Crude Joke
by NaruLover4ever
Summary: Charles doesn't know where the joke comes from, but the moment is delicious and frankly he just isn't willing to pass up the chance to see Erik in those fishnet stockings.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to either X-Men the comic series or X-Men: First class. Just my terribly crude mind.

**A/N:** Well hello, hello! It's been a while since I posted something for this fandom (more than a year? yikes!) I had this pretty much written a month ago but an injury really took me off the rails for both writing and editing but I am back in the saddle, as it were. This story idea came to me when I saw the deleted scene on youtube (look up xmen first class dragneto-yes I spelled that right and you can see the scene of the professor playing a joke on magneto. When I first saw that I laughed REALLY hard and then after watching it 3 times I thought: that joke seems a little below Charles, wonder if he had been thinking about Erik dressed like that for a while? And that all led to this little fic we have today! I've been trying to challenge myself in my writing so I set out to do two things in this fic:

1) Have the sexual tension build through a chess match between Charles and Erik-bloody hard to do when the last time I played chess was when I was ten. (Trust me that was a long time ago.) Sorry if I got anything wrong. I double checked everything with google whenever I decided to write it, but I don't have an actual chess board so it was all through my imagination.

2) Not have Charles use his power while the two of them are alone. (I am surprisingly reliant on using his power as a plot turner in my stories.)

I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Also does anyone know what the name for Erik's power would be? I realized as I was writing this that I don't know =? Is it metal telepath? Metal bender? That sounds like something out of Avatar: The Last Air Bender though... _ I'd appreciate anyone telling me who knows, thanks!

Oh, by the way, this is un-beta'd, as are all my other writings on here, so all mistakes are mine!

**A Crude Joke**

The joke had been completely out of the norm for Charles. He really had no clue when the idea had struck him, but once it had he just couldn't let it go.

He supposed he couldn't help it. There was something about being in the seedy strip club with his newest partner that brought out the more debauched side of himself.

Usually Charles was nothing but gentlemanly and always striving to keep airs that befit both his recently earned doctorate and his family's wealth. He felt the change in behavior understandable when looked at as a way of proving their similar state of uniqueness to the young Angel and gaining her trust; that was Charles only logical reason for why he had showed her Eric in a corset and fish-net stockings.

Oh, the moment had been delicious for both him and her. Eric left clearly out of the loop as he looked questioningly between the two of them, as Charles smirked at his practical joke.

It didn't occur to Charles just how well Eric would pull off those leggings; really the man's legs looked like they went on forever in those stockings. The telepath had seen this particular outfit on one of the dancers that had been up on stage before Angel had even been encountered in the night, but the woman paled in caparison to Eric in those clothes.

Her legs in those tights as she wrapped herself around the pole had reminded him too much of Eric's and the idea had come unbidden to the forefront of his mind. He thought that by making it into a practical joke of sorts on the mutant he could convince himself how insignificant this new awareness of his friend really was. He didn't think that it would cause the uncomfortable tightness in his pants, but no such luck could be had it seemed.

It was only because of his great mental control and ability to read the disgusting thoughts of a greasy patron near their booth, really the man had severe issues with his mother that Charles just did not want to get into, that the professor was able to put on a normal façade and play off the fact that he had just imagined his newest friend and ally in stripper garb.

It seemed as if all was forgotten too until they reached their hotel rooms. Charles and Erik had been bantering back and forth as usual, affirming with Angel that they would leave in the morning when the weather was in a better mood to allow flight.

As soon as he reached the sanctity of his room, Charles had been sure to alleviate his problem in the shower, with Erik's name falling from his lips and the image of his friend in that stripper garb the last thought before falling over the edge into his pleasure. After he had gotten dressed, Charles stood next to his window slowly sipping his night cap and thinking on what would need to be done tomorrow before their flight.

A knock on the door brought him out of his planning. Looking through the peephole of the hotel door, Charles couldn't help how his heart began to race.

Erik was nonchalantly leaning on the right side of the door, a chess board under the arm not leaning on the wall. He looked as if he hadn't a care in the world, but Charles could sense a slight tension about him; though he tried desperately not to read his friend's mind and discover just what it was that weighed so heavily on his consciousness.

Opening the door, Charles leaned against the side of his door, mirroring Erik's position. The mutant noticed that his friend seemed lost in his own thoughts, which wasn't completely unusual. That was what the chess match was generally about for them, a chance to work through their thoughts while also spring-boarding them off the other.

Erik seemed to rouse himself from whatever contemplations he lost himself in upon knocking on Charles' door. Looking the man up and down, Erik motioned toward the board under his arm, "Can't really sleep with the weather like this. I was wondering if you wanted to challenge me to a chess match, see if we can't forget about the raging weather outside for a while."

Charles motioned for the man to enter his room, making his way to the table provided and beginning to clear off the rubbage that had accumulated there since early that morning. Charles could sense Erik was arguing with himself in his mind and allowed him the privacy to work out whatever it was without intervening, hoping it wasn't about what he thought. Erik made no other conversation, only helping enough to set up the game and go through the first few moves before coming to a decision.

When Charles' Knight took Erik's Rook, his opponent seemed to come to a decision. The man had taken on the same position that he always did in the beginning stages of their game: resting his elbow on the arm of the chair and leaning his face onto the palm of the same arm, a relaxed but ready position for when they first entered into the game, as if he was waiting to see in what way Charles decided to play.

When he came to a decision he entered into the second position he usually took during their matches: the man leaned his body forward, his hands lacing together as his elbows came to rest on his knees. This normally would mean that he had a plan of attack to get Charles' king, but in this case Charles didn't know what Erik's plan of attack would be on.

Erik made a bold move with his queen while beginning to lay out for Charles what had been on his mind. "What was so funny, Charles?"

If the event in question hadn't had such an impact on him, Charles might not have known what Erik was talking about, but he had felt that Erik would bring it up that evening. He was Surprised his friend hadn't brought it up before they had reached the hotel. He still didn't have an answer for what had happened even in his own mind though, so Charles was at a loss for how to explain the moment to Erik. "I just wanted the trust of Angel, Erik. I read her mind and found that making her laugh was the best way to gain it, so I played toward her sense of humor: degrading a man in the same way she had been degraded."

Erik kept his attention on the board, but he was definitely thinking on how and in what way Charles had degraded him in front of the mutant they had sought out that night. The game came to its head; Erik sacrificing his Knight so that his Queen could move into position on Charles' King, while Charles tried to decide between sacrificing his own Queen or letting his Rook move into check on Erik's own King. The decision lay on Charles' end, choosing between attacking and defending, and just when Charles had made his decision Erik spoke up. "Did you picture me in that stripper garb, Charles?"

Charles jerked up, his previous decision flying out of his head when he took in the fact that Erik had moved into his last position before their match finished. The man reclined in his chair both elbows now resting on the arms of the chair, his fingers laced in front of his face, but his eyes would be trained on only either the board or Charles during those tense moments before either of their strategies panned out.

There were, of course, other nuances to the stance: the state of Erik's eyebrows, the clenching in his jaw, just how tightly he squeezed his fingers, but most importantly the look in Erik's eyes gave away the state of their game better than any announcer could. The look Erik was now giving him was something that Charles had never seen while the two played each other. There was no doubt that was a look of lust and it was pointed directly across the board at Charles.

Charles sacrificed his Queen to save his King. He was resolutely not looking back up at Erik. He didn't know how to process this new bit of information on the man, hadn't seen this coming at all. Erik's long fingers moved into his eye line as he moved his own Queen, taking his Knight and forcing his King into a corner as Charles tried desperately to find an out before Erik's Check became a Checkmate. "You didn't answer my question, Charles. Did you imagine me wearing something sexy?"

The man was smirking, still in his insufferable position. Charles could see now that it was inevitable, he might as well admit defeat. While moving his Rook on his opponent's King, Erik grabbed Charles' fingers, something that neither of them had ever done while playing a match against each other.

Charles slowly traced the hand wrapped around his fingers up the arm that had a certain bit of tension in it, to the face of the man leaning forward in his seat with a pleading look directed directly at Charles. "Please tell me Charles. Do you imagine me in that way?"

With a sigh and a squeeze of his eyes, Charles breathily answered with a "yes". The air seemed to still as Erik absorbed what the other man had admitted, what he was admitting to feeling for him.

Erik pulled Charles around the table to where he had risen from his chair. The two slowly came closer and closer together, till Erik raised his hand that wasn't holding Charles' and lightly cupped his face. Erik paused to give Charles one last chance to pull away and the mutant decided to answer by moving his own free hand to wind around the taller man's neck, bringing him down into their first kiss.

The kiss started out tentative and unsure, each not knowing what to do when their partner wasn't a woman, but after a few tentative movements the two became enraptured with the feel of the other man. The kiss slowly escalated until the two were writhing on the bed; a battle of tongues taking place as the two rolled around. The end saw Erik under Charles, but the dominance of the kiss clearly his as he plundered the smaller man's mouth.

Charles shuddered as the man under him made him feel things he never experienced when he kissed a woman. The slight scrape of stubble, the feel of the hard muscles of Erik's chest, the man's big hands as they roamed his body, all of it sent waves of pleasure through Charles.

Their make-out session was definitely leading toward something much more passionate that was for sure, but was he ready for that? He was definitely alright with this, more than ok with it. But the both of them were definitely too excited for this to stay at mere kissing and grinding. Even now Charles could feel how excited Erik had become, how much more forceful he was being in his rutting and grasping at Charles.

He had mere moments to end this. Just like in their match, the decision to go forward or play it safe lay in Charles' hand. He knew he could definitely see Erik in that capacity, but was he willing to go all the way? From the way they were going so far it would be Charles that would be receiving what was going to occur. He was more than ok with that he realized, he liked that he could lose himself in this.

He didn't have to worry about shutting his brain off while they were giving into their passion, Erik would be in control he didn't need to think or plan. Charles never had that pleasure with the women he had dated. He was known for being a good lover, after all he could do exactly what every woman in his bed wanted, but it left his own wants and needs unanswered in their passion.

Of course all of his sexual encounters had been fulfilling in their own right, but now that Charles knew what it felt like to let go and have someone else take control he realized he craved that, wanted to experience that more than anything.

His mind made up Charles broke off the kiss with a gasp, a string of saliva connecting the two obscenely before his gasps of air broke it. Erik looked at him with lust filled eyes, so much more unbidden then when they first peered at him across their board. The man's hip's still minutely thrust up into Charles', one particular thrust releasing a whimper from the telepath and that seemed to be the only encouragement the man beneath him needed as he gripped Charles' hips. Erik brought the telepathic man's own thrusts under his control, causing their erections to brush in a more concentric rhythm.

Charles tried to stifle his moans in his fist, his eyes squeezing shut to keep his breathing under control. He couldn't even remember why he had stopped the kiss in the first place; the pleasure coursing through him was so much more than any grinding with a woman had ever given him.

All too soon Charles felt that he was about to explode, the sensation too much for him, "Erik, Erik, I'm going to… If we keep going …" It was too late though, even as he spoke he could feel himself reach the moment where his pleasure spilled over into a white hot abandon, his brain completely shutting off and the simple bliss of a good orgasm taking him far away.

When Charles came back to himself, he was lying on the bed with Erik on his side next to him. The man was using his finger to draw lazy circles on Charles' chest going near his nipples enough for the telepath to feel some slight shivers of pleasure then receding father down. The taller man allowed his fingers to continue making their way downward in this way only to make their way steadily back up to the top again.

Erik was naked as far as Charles could tell and from the feel of the Egyptian cotton sheets he was as well. Erik must have removed their clothing at some point after Charles lost himself in the throes of his orgasm. Not wanting to ruin the peace that surrounded them, Charles let Erik continue and simply listened to the rain outside.

He never had this kind of moment with his other partners. Usually they immediately wanted to cuddle and have him wrap his arms around them to make them feel secure and know that he wasn't going to leave them immediately afterwards.

Erik though kept his space while at the same time giving Charles the attention that showed he was still interested in him, in what had just happened between them. Charles didn't know how long he was in his zen-like state, but soon lightning and thunder marked the storm reaching its zenith making its wrath known to the inhabitants of the city, even those in a luxury hotel room.

Erik startled at the first peel of thunder, his rhythm thrown off as he twisted around to look out the window at the rising storm outside. When his attention was once more on Charles the two simply stared at each other, trying to feel out what the other wanted now that the peace had been ruined.

It was then that Charles remembered why he had broken their kiss earlier. He wondered if Erik was up for that tonight, it was already the early hours of the morning and they had to get up later on today to catch a plane.

Charles decided he didn't care and, wrapping his arms around Erik's neck, he showed just how ready he was to continue what they had started. Whereas the first time was hurried and all about the passion they could bring out in the other, this time the two men took their time.

Carefully going from leisurely kisses to heavier sessions that the two men would have to break suddenly just to take in lung full's of air just to begin all over again, the two worked themselves up to the same passion once more. It was during one of these short pauses that Erik began to suck and nibble on Charles' neck.

Moaning in appreciation, Charles carded his fingers into the hair at Erik's nape. The time was now, if Charles really wanted to go all the way with Erik he would need to speak up now before they lost themselves like last time. "I want this time to be different."

Erik pulled away from the hickey he was working on right above Charles' clavicle to meet the man's heated gaze. "How so?" he asked softly.

Charles blushed at all the ways to describe what he wanted, all the many things he wanted from Erik in his bed, so he decided to go with the blunt, Erik would appreciate that. "I want you inside me. Want to feel you moving in me."

Erik's answering cock twitch was enough to know just what he thought of his particular request. After a searing kiss, Erik rested his forehead to Charles' keeping his eyes closed he whispered "God, the things you do to me. DO. NOT. MOVE."

Punctuating each of his last three words with a searing kiss, Erik got off the bed and made his way to the En Suite bathroom, where he found something that could be used as a proper lubricant. He returned quickly enough with a bottle of lotion provided by the sink, it was unscented and would hopefully do the trick for what the two men wanted tonight. "Next time we'll be better prepared, but are you sure you just want to go ahead now?"

Charles felt a shot of pleasure go through him hearing Erik say that this would not be the last time they had sex together, but there was no way he could wait to have sex with this man till they were better prepared. Who knew when the next opportunity for leisure would be available to them? No, Charles could not wait to have Erik in him. "That is good enough Erik. I am not a woman, I will not break."

Erik reclaimed his position over Charles as well as reclaiming his lips, once more grinding with the professor, the sensations so much more intense without clothes impeding their connection. Erik was the one to break away this time from Charles, "I know you are not a woman Charles, it is one of the things that I find so erringly attractive about you. You are so like me, while at the same time so different. You can give as good as you take and I feel closer to you than any one I have ever met."

Charles wanted to comment back, claim many of the same things that Erik had said but the man suddenly claimed Charles' right nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at the erect bud causing the only thing to be released from Charles' mouth to be moans and a groaning of the other mutant's name. Who knew his nipples were so sensitive?

The man released the bud after a few moments, but only to lather some lotion onto his fingers. Then he moved his attention to the left nipple as he swirled a finger around Charles' perineum. When Charles was practically vibrating with the force of his moans, Erik pushed his finger in until it was knuckle deep in the other man's opening.

The feel of the Erik's finger dragging in and out of him was far from unpleasant. In fact Charles rather liked the feeling, the touch of another somewhere that he had never thought possible. The slight burn and stretch that occurred when Erik added a second and third finger would have stopped the pleasure he was feeling, but Erik waited calmly until Charles was once more moaning each time. The man above him even waited until Charles was thrusting himself onto the fingers in his hole, loving the feel of the other man inside him.

Charles sobbed for Erik to enter him, when he felt the intense spike of pleasure when the man curled his finger and hit his prostate. He wanted all of the man in him, wanted to give him the same pleasure he was giving Charles.

Erik slowly eased his fingers out of Charles, the man below him giving a whimper at the loss, and went about rubbing the lotion onto his own manhood. The other mutant put Charles' legs around his hips as well as placing one of the fluffier pillows under the man's hips.

When they were finally at a more comfortable position Erik began the steady process of slowly entering Charles and creating a steady rocking motion. This went on for a half hour; Erik focusing on Charles' pain and Charles focusing on his breathing, till the pain of what they were doing gave way to the same kind of pleasure he felt when Erik first entered his finger in him.

The pleasure began to increase and Charles started to move his hips in time with Erik's thrusts letting loose moans and pleas for more. Erik, recognizing that the other man was feeling no more pain at his thrusts, began to increase the timing of his thrusts as well as put more strength into his forward motion into his friend.

Charles raised his hands to grip the pillow below his head and began babbling for harder thrusts, lost in the pleasure of simply letting the other man give him what he wanted.

Erik decided to move the other man's legs so that they were on his shoulders, the new depth and penetration allowing him to hit Charles' prostrate directly. The new added pleasure of this stimulation caused Charles to lose complete control. He writhed under Erik, clawing his hands around the man until he was gripping tightly to his buttocks and pushing down with his hips as hard as he could to better feel that pleasure.

The two continued in this way for a few minutes till Charles felt that he was the closest he had ever been to a most glorious orgasm. "Erik, so close."

With a grunt, Erik kept pistoning in and out of Charles, "Me too, Charles." Charles let loose his loudest moan yet when Erik bent his chest low enough for Charles' hard cock to brush his abs at the same time as the man hit his prostrate.

Letting go of his death grip on Erik's ass, Charles wrapped a hand around his throbbing member. Erik watched him with rapt attention as Charles' back bowed and he finally fell over the edge in pleasure. The contracting of his walls must have brought on Erik's own release because even in the mist of the most powerful orgasm he had ever had, Charles could feel the man release into him.

The feeling was like nothing he had ever felt and it merely enhanced the feeling of his orgasm. He loved the feel so much that he grabbed Erik's hips keeping the man balls deep in him till they both had rolled through their orgasms.

He still kept that hold when Erik slumped on him. He didn't want the connection to end just yet for them. He knew if the man were to pull out, his essence would leave him as well and for whatever reason Charles didn't want anything more than to keep some part of this man above him inside his body forever.

Erik, still gasping from the strain of their activities as well as the orgasm that had racked his body, placed his forehead once more on Charles'. "You have to let me move, Charles."

Shaking his head, Charles leant his head up to give a quick kiss to the taller man, "Just a few more minutes? I've never felt this before."

Chuckling Erik wiped the sweaty hair from Charles' forehead, "Felt what Charles? Another man inside you?"

Lifting his arms to wrap them around Erik tiredly, Charles nodded slightly, "That too, but I meant this kind of connection with someone. I've never felt that during sex before and just don't want to lose that just yet."

Erik gave the man he was still inside a serious look, "That connection won't go away just because I am no longer inside you, Charles. It is just beginning for you and me. I felt that the moment you went after me, when I was trying to leave after our first meeting. We are destined for great things together, but I need to move and clean ourselves up. It won't be pretty if we sleet like this and after everything we have done tonight that is definitely the direction in which I am heading."

Charles frowned at the logic behind the man's reasoning, he knew from experience dried sperm was one of the worst things to deal with. Though he wasn't exactly sure about the procedure if it was actually inside of an orifice, but he supposed that was something he could find out upon further inspection later.

Erik nodded when he felt Charles loose his hold on him and slowly pulled out of the man and went to grab a wet cloth from the bathroom. Upon cleaning both him and Charles, as well as inspecting the telepath's opening to make sure no injury had occurred, the two men settled back on the bed.

Erik this time grabbed Charles and settled the other man's head on his chest. He started up again at slowly tracing patterns on Charles' chest and the motion was as much soothing as it had been arousing previously. So much so that Charles felt his eyes drooping much sooner than he would have liked and it seemed as if Erik was heading in the same direction as the man's fingers were beginning to slow as well as his breathing.

The man apparently had one more thing on his mind though as his next comment caused Charles to laugh and burry his head in the taller man's chest. "You know, whatever you imagined me in before. I wouldn't be adverse to wearing it if you try on one of the outfits that I have imagined you in some time."

Hitting the man's chest, Charles looked into the blue eyes that were smirking down at him and shook his head, "Let's talk about that in the morning, shall we?"

Erik's pouting face really was too much for him and as Charles settled once more on the other mutant's chest he resolved to figure out just where to get fish-net stockings in Erik's size as well as the nurse's outfit that Erik was picturing him in, but all that could wait till the morning. For now, Charles let the rise and fall of the man's chest below him lull him to sleep as the storm outside finally calmed.

**Le Fin**


End file.
